efratfandomcom-20200222-history
Car Migun
for first time migun: Go to the moetza and get an ishur toshav. They will give it to you on the spot. You bring that together with your TZ and car registration to Misrad Harishui in Talpiot. You will need a copy of each of those documents to leave with the clerk at Misrad Harishui. (Go into the main large room and take a number at the entrance. The wait is not as bad as it looks. I was out in 40 minutes.) They will give you an ishur for migun. Fax that ishur together with a copy of all of the other documents to Carglass 03 653 4408. Put your name and phone number in your fax so they can get back to you. You can also call and ask for Gilad 057 757 1958. Lieberman 11/15 *Ilan Carglass www,ilanglass.co.il call Gilad 03-653-4444 x209 or x226. They have a branch in Talpiot. *If you have failed a test sure whether this applies before 3 years are up -- anyone?, take a relatively current Ishur Toshav and the failed form from the test place to Misrad haRishui. Tell them that you need the original failure note to show to the glass place (one person said that when she so requested, the woman behind the desk photocopied a copy for herself, and returned the original). Take the form they give you to Alef Alef Glass, along with all the other forms (teudat zehut, car registration, ishur toshav, and the failure note). *If you can't see through the windows and 3 years are not up, go to any of the vehicle inspection places and ask for a note that your windows cannot be seen through. There is a charge for this service. Take the note you receive with your car registration and ishur that you live in Efrat (get that from the Moetza) to the Motor Vehicle Bureau in Talpiot and they'll give you an ishur for the glass company. Another person's experience How to have your side plastic windows replaced for free after 3 years - Tom - September 09 I just did this again. It is relatively painless once you know what to do. My experience was similar to Izzy below, but it seems now every office has a copy machine so extra copies are not a big deal, but certainly bring them if you can. Important notes * Make sure you have the Teudat Zehut and the Issure Toshav of the person who is on the registration (this could be your spouse). * You can get the Tofes Pesilah from the test place for no additional charge if you ask for it at the time of your regular annual test. Steps and paper work needed *Get Issur Toshav from the Moetza (Machleket G'viya) 993-9324 *Get Tofes Pesilah from the test place *Go to Misrad Hatachbura (Talpiot) Best time to go is the 1st half of the month. Bring the following papers (and copies if you have them) ## Issur Toshav ## Tofes Pesilah ## Teudat Zehut ## Car registration (Rishayon) :: they will give you an Issure form. * Take this Issure and a copy of all the papers from above to AA Glass (across from Mega). I recommend you try to make an appointment by phone 1st (640-9999), but they may not order the windows till they see your paperwork. Also you need to check to see if they still have a budget from the government to replace them for free. Every few months they run out of money and then you have to wait. * Find something to do in Talpiot or get a ride home, as it will take them a few hours. Be sure to get back by 4:30 when they close. One person's experience From: Izzy Katz Date: Nov 6, 2005 2:24 PM Subject: Re: efrat Replacing Old Plastic Car Windows You go to the test place. You ask them to give you a "Tofes Pesilah" You pay 62 Shekels. They look at your plastic windows to determine that they need to be replaced. They issue you a Tofes P'Silah. VERY IMPORTANT!!! Cannot over-emphasize. INSIST on them giving you 2 copies, or an original and a copy from the copier. You need 2 in order to get your windows replaced. You take this Tofes Pesilah to the Motor Vehicles Department for an "Ishur for Replacement". They take your original Tofes Pesilah and attach it to the forms that you have filled out for them. You take their Ishur for Replacement to Alef Alef Glass for your replacement windows. Alef Alef will refuse to replace the windows, even though you now are armed with an Ishur for Replacement from the Motor Vehicles Department, IF YOU DON"T HAVE THE TOFES PESILAH from the test place. That's why you need 2 copies. I just saved you aggravation and about 2 hours of running around and arguing with the test place that they give you another copy, after the fact. That's all there is to it. No big deal. But nobody else will tell you this. Even if you went for a test now, they will pass you even though you can't see anything out of your windows. UNLESS YOU INSIST ON A TOFES P'SILAH, YOU WILL NOT BE (automatically) ISSUED NEW WINDOWS. Used to be that you would fail the test and have to replace the windows first. Now they would rather not give thm to you even if your car is dangerous to drive because of poor visibility. Izzy Been through it all Category:Transportation